Dietro a uno sguardo
by Spit out your soul
Summary: Ojos. Órganos del aparato visual. Como médico Trafalgar Law podía presumir un gran conocimiento anatómico y fisiológico sobre este tema. Como cocinero Sanji conocía la importancia de probar la cocina también con la vista, no solo el sabor. Como segundo al mando Marco sabía la importancia de no quitar nunca los suyos de arriba de su tripulación. [Kidd/Law Zoro/Sanji Marco/Ace]


**Pairing:** Kidd/Law, Zoro/Sanji, Marco/Ace.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los derechos son de Eiichiro Oda.

**Note: **Mucho gusto, soy Lily y esta es la primera vez que publico algo en , y probablemente la última. El Español no es mi lengua materna, así que pido disculpas por cualquier error. Este es un regalo de cumpleaños para MAI KUSAKABE, espero que le guste. Mai, feliz cumpleaños, gracias por todas tus maravillosas ff y gracias por darme el permiso para traducirlas en italiano; un año ha pasado rapido.

* * *

**DIETRO A UNO SGUARDO**

**(ATRÁS DE UNA MIRADA)**

_Quién tiene el ojo, encuentra lo que busca incluso con los ojos cerrados._

Italo Calvino

**Ojos. Globos oculares. Órganos del aparato visual.**

Como médico Trafalgar Law podía presumir un gran conocimiento anatómico y fisiológico sobre este tema, y si alguien se hubiera atrevido a comentar sobre la forma en la que los suyos se encontraban tan a menudo acariciando la imagen de Eustass Kidd y reflejandose en ese mar rojizo, el habría respondido que era únicamente por el fin de la investigación antes de disecciónar a cualquier persona que hubiera tenido el valor de hacer tal declaración.

Aquellos de Eustass-ya eran estrechos, curvados hacia arriba como su perpetua y enorme sonrisa, y teñidos de aquella sombra sanguínea que parecía anunciar el masacre que habría infligido a cualquiera que se atreviera a ponerse en su camino. Ojos constantemente forzados en una expresión de desafío, a cabeza alta, ojos hostiles y despreciables que tenían la intención de electrocutar a cualquiera en un oscuro presagio de muerte. Ojos que causaban escalofríos a todos, incluyendo a Law, aunque si por razones muy diferentes.

El médico sonrió al interceptar la trayectoria de la mirada del pelirrojo.

-Mi culo no está en venta, Eustass-ya .- se limitó a comentar, acercándose provocativamente.

El no pareciò hacerle caso, pero pronto fue traicionado por la sonrisa lasciva y la pasión que encendió sus iris. Agarró con mano firme el objeto de su interés.

-Entonces simplemente voy a tener que robarlo, Trafalgar, como es digno de un pirata. –

* * *

_La lengua puede ocultar la verdad, pero los ojos nunca_

Michail Bulgakov

**Ojos. Globos oculares. Órganos del aparato visual.**

Como cocinero Sanji conocía la importancia de probar la cocina también con la vista, no solo el sabor, y aplicaba este principio también a las mujeres. Observaba con placer las suaves curvas femeninas, predijìa sus movimientos, saboreaba todos los aspectos. Precisamente por esta razón odiaba la frecuencia con la que sus ojos se fijaban en la figura del espadachín. Si hubiera intentado justificar tal acto, probablemente lo habría hecho con una excusa tonta, algo en el estilo de ''siempre debo estar preparado para defenderme''.

Preocupación infundada, dado que, al menos durante el día, la atención del peliverde , a menos de no ser provocado por él, estaba constantemente enfocada en otras cosas. Los ojos duros y impenetrables de Zoro, cuando no estaban encerrados en una siesta por la tarde, se centraban tercamente en sus pesas de entrenamiento, o estaban gratamente inclinados en admiración de una buena botella de sake, o incluso con mayor frecuencia intentos a observar con orgullo sus espadas mientras se hacia cargo de ellas.

Esa noche, sin embargo, fueron totalmente dedicados a él, mientras que la mano de Zoro estaba empezando a deslizarse lentamente hacia abajo, y Sanji podía sentir la obstinación con la que el otro no apartaba la mirada de su rostro. Si tuviera que describir la forma en la que lo miraba en esos momentos, Sanji no habría sido capaz de hacerlo; siempre desviaba la vista, esquivo, y mantenía su ojo firmemente cerrado cuando el otro le agarraba con fuerza la barbilla para tratar de obligarlo a corresponder. Era la única manera para poder hacer frente a esas situaciones, en un intento ilusorio de escapar de esa realidad, de ese conocimiento que no quería aceptar.

-Mirame, cocinero. - le susurró Zoro al oído. Sanji chasqueó la lengua, negándose a obedecer.

-No quiero ver tu fea cara, Marimo. Te estoy haciendo un favor, no tientes demasiado tu suerte .- murmuró molesto.

De verdad que no conseguìa ser honesto. Pero no se lo quitò de encima, y tampoco disminuyó la fuerza con la que se agarraba a él.

Y, ya que no lo miraba, no pudo vèr la velada cortina de resignación en los ojos de Zoro.

* * *

_Dos personas que se miran en los ojos _

_no ven sus ojos, ma sus miradas._

Robert Bresson

**Ojos. Globos oculares. Órganos del aparato visual.**

Como segundo al mando Marco sabía la importancia de no quitar nunca los suyos de arriba de su tripulación, y en particular a Portgas D. Ace; todo habia comenzado cuando su padre había traído el mocoso en el barco, y èl nunca lo había perdido de vista en un caritativo acto de preocupación. Sus constantes ataques a Barbablanca eran peligrosos, y él tenía que asegurarse de que alguien fuera a recuperarlo de nuevo en el agua cada vez que el viejo lo arrojaba por la borda. Aunque esa situación era ahora sólo un recuerdo, Marco no había perdido la costumbre de observar continuamente Ace, y no tenía problemas al reconocer que ahora esto era dictado por el interés que sentía por el chico.

Portgas D. Ace estaba dotado de una gran capacidad de expresión y sus ojos adquiriban diversas facetas dependiendo de la situación: se hacian increíblemente grandes cuando babeando miraban una enorme cantidad de comida, se iluminaban cuando èl reia y bromeaba con los amigos, se llenaban de orgullo al hablar de su hermanito, se ponian enfurruñados quando venía regañado o si venía contradicho, se redujìan cuando de verdad estaba enojado y se oscurecìan cuando hablaba en serio.

Sin dudas Marco los prefería como eran en aquel momento; abiertos solo gracias a la terquedad del dueño, los iris color alquitrán aparentemente líquidos, pero iluminados por un fuego que el chico dedicada exclusivamente a él.

-Vamos, Marco.- masculló frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, sus palabras llenas de prisa.

El fénix sonrió, sacando los dedos de su entrada, y se inclinó para darle un beso.

-Tan impaciente como siempre, Ace. –

* * *

**CAMBIOS**

_"El cambio significa movimiento._

_Movimiento significa fricción._

_El movimiento o el cambio_

_sin fricciónes o conflictos_

_pertenece sólo al vacío_

_representado por un mundo abstracto_

_que no existe "_

Saul Alinsky

* * *

**DESPUÉS DEL TIMESKIP**

* * *

Trafalgar Law había prometido una muerte lenta a la persona que había marcado así el ojo izquierdo de Kidd, y se aseguraría de mantener esa promesa tan pronto como hubìera forzado el pelirrojo a revelar el nombre, en el caso en que Eustass, cosa que por desgracia era muy probable, ya no lo hubìese solucionado.

* * *

Sanji se había resignado a la pérdida del ojo de Zoro; al fin estaba acostumbrado a ver ese cuerpo marcado con cicatrices de batalla que el otro habia orgullosamente adquirido. Por otra parte, en cada caso, junto todavía tenían dos, y eran más que suficientes.

* * *

Marco se habìa encontrado a observar la ausencia a su alrededor y a tener que vivir con esta, lamentando los brillantes ojos de Ace, que nunca mas serían capaz de devolver su mirada. Sobrevivìa de recuerdos, que eran todo lo que le quedaba, y se aferraba fuertemente a estos con la esperanza de que no desaparecieran junto al moreno.

**FIN**


End file.
